


unsung hymns upon our lips

by flavortowncitizen



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, M/M, Sad Ending, Sappy, i dont write in present tense very often so im sorry if i made any mistakes!, inspired from the orchestra scene in portrait of a lady on fire, me gushing over music, moritz predicted radios, mutual pining? kind of? idk, our psychic king, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flavortowncitizen/pseuds/flavortowncitizen
Relationships: Melchior Gabor/Moritz Stiefel
Kudos: 16





	unsung hymns upon our lips

moritz hasn’t heard very much music.

he has heard the low, structured melodies from the organ at church. but moritz didn’t like those very much. the old organ was out of tune, and it sang the song of the church: neat, obedient, and following made up rules.

moritz has heard better music from an organ, at his cousins wedding. he didn’t like the wedding, too many relatives asking him things only to judge him for his answers, but the music was nice. and when his cousin and his wife danced to it, moritz understood how music could hold love.

a few times, georg has played him songs from the dusty piano in his study. he plays songs from the large, grand orchestras they have in the cities, but all in one instrument and one person.

laying on melchiors bed, he wishes he heard music right now. the night was silent, besides an occasional breeze blowing through melchiors window and ruffling his curtains. 

melchior sat above him, leaning back on the wall and writing in his journal. they haven't talked in a good few hours, instead just laying there and enjoying each others company.

“melchi,” moritz spoke softly, not even moving to look at his friend.

moritz heard melchior close his journal.

“do you like music?”

melchior shifts down, now laying next to moritz. melchior turns his head to look at moritz, “yes. we always go to an orchestra when papa takes us into the city.” 

“i’ve never heard an orchestra,” moritz frowns, feeling like he’s missed out.

“it’s amazing,” melchior says, reaching over and taking moritzs hand, “it fills your whole body up with emotion. it’s hard to explain with words how you feel, which is probably a good thing. you feel very connected with the orchestra, and the composer, and the instruments.”

“it sounds beautiful,” moritz says looking over to melchior. melchior has his eyes closed and is smiling, making moritz believe he is fondly remembering an orchestra he once saw. moritz is suddenly very aware of the hand melchior is holding. moritz looks back at the ceiling, “i wish i could make something that makes people feel like that.”

“oh moritz,” moritz feels melchior looking at him, but refuses to look back at melchior, who whispers, “you make me feel like that everyday.” 

moritz inhales, unsure of what to do with that information. moritz realizes, or maybe he’s known and just now let’s himself realize, that melchior is very close to him. has he always been this close? 

“i wish there was a way to listen to music all the time. you could choose a song when or wherever and be able to feel it,” moritz says. melchior turns his head away, pulling his hand from moritzs. moritz isn’t sure if that is his fault or not. 

“it wouldn’t be the same as listening to it live, though,” melchior says.

“i suppose not,” moritz shifts to his side, facing melchior. he lets his eyes close.

melchior turns to his side too, “are you going to sleep, moritz?” he whispers.

“yes. goodnight melchior.” 

melchior doesn’t say goodnight back, instead scooting closer to his friend and pulling moritz against him. moritz relaxes against melchiors shoulder.

moritz wonders in the moments before he falls asleep, if this is what orchestras feel like.

in heaven, moritz hears orchestras.

he thinks of his old friend.


End file.
